quackityhqfandomcom-20200214-history
ROBLOX Raid
Before continuing to read this page, please read the heading below to learn about the forums. Why Quackity Raided The Forums Back when the forums were still around in Roblox, admins and mods were very strict when interacting in the forums. There was a likely higher chance of getting banned in the forums than trolling in games and groups. The Raid Begins While Quackity felt bored trying to raid Roblox games on his twitch live stream, he had an idea of raiding the forums on ROBLOX. He thought it will be easier to raid the forums than the games. However, as Quackity was about to post his rebellion recruitment on the forums, the official ROBLOX twitch channel was watching, and decided to ban him right away. Continuation Of The Raid Quackity knew he had to come up with a plan to continue to raid the forums. He decided to use other accounts people have gave him and create new ones as well however, Roblox admins and mods were getting them banned as well. After multiple attacks Quackity has done to the forums, he got IP Banned from Roblox. He had to call Roblox support, however, one of the calls someone requested lead to a strip club call. At that time, the Roblox website was down for a few hours due to Quackity's attack. Just as Quackity was about to reach out Roblox on Twitter, he was suspended on Twitch for 1 day. First Raid Aftermath After Quackity's semi-successful raid on the Roblox forums, the Roblox community was outraged due to his attack, plus, the Roblox forums had a new rule - Your Roblox account had to be 2 years old to interact in the forums to prevent raids. The Second Raid 2 hours before the raid started, Quackity tried to call out Roblox by uploading "UNBAN QUACKITYISHOT" on YouTube, and the mods and admins decided to take action and start attacking a little earlier. Now that the forums had a new rule where the account has to be 2 years old in order to access the forums, Quackity and his viewers had to find another way to raid Roblox - somehow. Viewers had to create places and shrines to try to attack Roblox and try to unban Quackityishot. During the raid, InceptionMaster, a well-known mod on Roblox watched the stream to repeatedly ban Quackity and block him on twitter. Roblox started to take action by deleting the Quackity shrines and memorials and ban the creators. After more than an hour of raiding, Quackity was outraged after Roblox set the account age to 13 years in order to access the forums. (To put that into context, at that time, no account was over 13 years old). Quackity felt like the second raid was a success because although Quackityishot was not unbanned, he and his fans made the Roblox community in complete outrage, causing hate on Twitter and/or other social media. The Aftermath On December 11th, 2017, months after Quackity's second raid, the Roblox forums officially shut down. Some theories leading to the shutdown is either iSoToxic's raid a few weeks before the shutdown, or Quackity's series of attacks done to Roblox and their forums. Many players thought the forums would come back in 2018, however, it is confirmed that it didn't happen. We are looking foward to 2019 and 2020 to see if the forums would come back again, although a very likely chance it wouldn't. There are also fan-made forums that can be found below: Fan-made Forums * Unofficial Roblox Forum: https://robloxforum.com/ * Crazyblox Games Forums (Flood Escape Community): https://forum.crazyblox.games/ Category:Raids